


Thoughts of a random author

by AnonymousPerson007



Series: Macro/Micro prompts [1]
Category: Original Work, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Vore, Cock Vore, Copyright, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, GT, GTS, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Naga, Oral Vore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sheath Vore, Trapped In Balls, Trapped in ass, Underwear entrapment, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPerson007/pseuds/AnonymousPerson007
Summary: Lots of different prompts with lots of different sized people. If you want to request something, please comment below. :)
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Macro/Micro prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067075
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Thoughts of a random author

Hey guys, hope your having a good day. Just to get a few things said before we start. Here is the list of what I won’t write. I do take requests and I might add to the list of what I won’t write.

I won’t write:  
Fatal/death(so say it could have scenes where people are crushed but they will be brought back to life or will have their normal body shape back within a few hours)  
Digestion(but will do oral vore, just will make them either sit in the stomach and not digesting, or comes out one end or the other ect)

I will write most requests but it might take a while or I possibly might not write them, but most of the time I will. I will only not write something if I have no inspiration to write it. Although, if the plot points are too vague I might not write them like you would want, but I will try to write it how the person who suggested the prompt wants. :)

Warnings at beginning of chapter. :)

Have a good day/night ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed or want me to write an idea, just put it in the comment section below. I won’t do anything fatal though, if it’s a fatal idea I might write it, but I will get around the person dying. So like they’re invincible for for vore, or for someone crushing them, they get squashed but get their normal body back after a few hours or minutes. Or they regenerate, or come back to life, ect. Hope you have a good day. :)


End file.
